religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Beltane
Beltane, Beltain, Beltaine (uitspraak:/bʲɑlˠ.t̪ˠə.n̪ʲə/) of Bealtuinnis is een jaarlijks vruchtbaarheidsfeest dat deel uitmaakt van de cultuur van de Kelten in Ierland en Schotland, (maar niet op dezelfde wijze bekend is van andere Kelten, hoewel ook die lentefeesten hielden). Het begint op 30 april, aan de vooravond van 1 mei, ter ere van Belenos, de god van leven en dood. 1 mei wordt in het Schots-Gaelisch nog steeds Latha Buidhe Bealltainn genoemd, en de meimaand heet in het Iers-Gaelisch Bealtaine. Beltane staat in het teken van bloei en bevruchting. Het is de tegenhanger van Samhain, wanneer de winter wordt ingeluid en dat voor dood en duisternis staat. Beltane staat dus voor licht en leven. thumb|300px|Beltane-dans (2006)thumb|300px|Het Wiel van het Jaar Historische vorm Beltane wordt voor het eerst vermeld in de Sanas Chormaic, een verklarende woordenlijst voor Iers-Keltische begrippen, samengesteld door Cormac van Cashel rond 900 n.C. Beltine staat er vermeld als “vuur van Bel” (tine is het Gaelisch voor vuur). Het is een kruiskwart dag, die het midden aangeeft tussen lente-equinox en zomersolstitium. Oorspronkelijk was het feest kennelijk een reinigingsritueel om vruchtbaarheid en bescherming tegen ziekten af te smeken, waarbij mensen en vee symbolisch tussen vuren werden geleid (beltene is "fel vuur" in het Oudiers) zodat hun ongerechtigheden zouden verdwijnen en de nieuwe groei een zuiver begin kon hebben, vrij van zonde en ziekte. De Keltische druïden legden die twee grote noodvuren aan op de heuvels ter evocatie van de zonnegod die moeder aarde bevrucht. Het vee werd er eerst door gejaagd ter zuivering. En de mensen liepen er dan ook tussendoor. In deze vorm is het tot in christelijke tijden blijven voortbestaan. Edward Dwelly vermeldde in 1901 enkele bijzonderheden omtrent de feestdag in zijn Gaelisch woordenboek. Als voorbereiding op de dag werd het turfvuur in de hutten gedoofd; wanneer het feest was aangebroken, ontstaken de druïden op de toppen van de heuvels een heilig vuur, waarmee de haarden opnieuw werden aangestoken. Het vee werd tussen de vuren gedreven, zodat het voor een jaar gezuiverd werd. Vervolgens kwamen de jonge inwoners van het dorp samen op de heide, waar ze zichzelf in een cirkel in het turf ingroeven. Ze bereidden een maaltijd met eieren en melk op een vuur dat ze in de cirkel aanstaken, en vervolgens maakten ze een soort taart van havermout. Eerst aten ze gezamenlijk het eiergerecht, en daarna werd de taart verdeeld in één stuk voor elke aanwezige. Eén van de stukken werd zwart gemaakt met de as van het vuur. Ten slotte werden de stukken in een hoed gelegd, waarna iedereen er geblinddoekt een uitnam, en degene die de hoed vasthield het laatste stuk kreeg. Hij of zij die het zwarte stuk had gekregen, was de uitverkorene. Deze persoon sprong driemaal over het vuur in de cirkel en werd later op de dag geofferd aan Belus : dit in de verwachting dat de god het dorp voor het komende jaar onder zijn hoede zou nemen. In de Keltische mythologie is het een magische dag waarop de grenzen tussen de normale werkelijkheid en de Andere Wereld vervagen en er dus allerlei wonderlijke dingen kunnen gebeuren. Anders dan tijdens Samhain, wanneer de doden toegang hebben tot het rijk der levenden, kunnen nu omgekeerd de levenden hun wereld verlaten en bijvoorbeeld het elfenrijk bezoeken. In veel verhalen brengt het groot ongeluk als sommige handelingen, zoals een huwelijksvoltrekking, in de periode tussen Samhain en Beltane worden uitgevoerd; die moesten dan tot de lente worden uitgesteld: als ze te overhaast nét voor Samhain werden voltrokken, bracht dat ook weer ongeluk, zoals bij de beroemde legende van Branwen, die iets te snel Hoge Koning Matholwch van Ierland huwt, met rampzalige gevolgen. De maand mei (Romeinse mensis Maius) was de maand van vruchtbaarheid en bloei bij uitstek. Vanaf de 13e eeuw werd met mei of meye een bloeiende tak aangeduid, die gebruikt werd in vruchtbaarheidsrituelen en om de levenskracht te stimuleren. Uitvoeren van bepaalde rituelen met meitak of meiboom werd meien genoemd. Na de kerstening is de maand mei de Mariamaand geworden. Vaak is Maria de beschermvrouw van het graan en de oogst. (In Frankrijk: Notre Dame de trois épis). Wicca Tegenwoordig wordt het ook gevierd door Pagans en aanhangers van de Keltische spiritualiteit, die er elementen van de Germaanse meiviering aan hebben toegevoegd. De Wicca-beweging heeft het feest overgenomen en noemt het ook May Eve of meifeest. Tijdens dit Beltane wordt er door de leden van een coven of door alle deelnemers aan het meifeest een meikoningin gekozen die de aardse vorm van de Godin symboliseert. Bijbehorende kleuren zijn dan lichtgroen, roze, wit, geel en andere lente en zomerkleuren. Wiccans en aanhangers van de Keltische spiritualiteit vieren dit feest door onder andere over Beltanevuren heen te springen, maar ook door bijvoorbeeld te zaaien en offers te brengen. Germaanse en Saksische tegenhanger Bij de Germanen en Saksen wordt op hetzelfde moment het vruchtbare paar Wodan en Freya herdacht in wat later de Walpurgisnacht werd. De godin wordt vaak afgebeeld met drie graanhalmen, wat aan de oude cultus van Cybele appelleert. In de volksmythen overvlogen die nacht heksen van overal heuvels en bergen en kwamen tezamen om in gezelschap van saters en duivels de vruchtbaarheid te vieren. Zie ook * Trojaburg Trivia * In Deurne staat in de wijk Sint-Jozefparochie een appartementencomplex Beltaine.Maandag start woonservicezone - Helmond Regio - Regio - ED 1901: Faclair Gàidhlig gu Beurla le Dealbhan. Glasgow: Gairm Gaelic Publications (12de editie, 2001). * 2004: Natuurrituelen – een innerlijke reis, Houtekiet, Antwerpen, }} Categorie:Religieuze feestdag Categorie:Keltische mythologie Categorie:Paganisme ast:Beltane bg:Белтейн cs:Beltain cy:Calan Mai de:Beltane el:Μπελτέιν en:Beltane eo:Belteno es:Beltane eu:Bealtaine fi:Beltane fr:Beltaine gd:Bealltainn gl:Beltane hu:Beltane it:Beltane lt:Beltane ms:Beltane nn:Beltane pl:Beltane pt:Beltane ru:Белтейн sv:Beltine